Bank Vaults and Edward Cullen
by Courtel-Cullen
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Edward and Bella got stuck in a bank vault. rated M for LEMON. first fan-fic.


"Bella, I need you to run and get Mrs. Yager's saftey deposit box from the vault." Angela, my boss told me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said getting up from my desk.

I walked down the hall to the elevator. I had to wait a minute, when it finally reached my floor people got off. I got on a pressed the B for basement button. It was halfway there when it dinged and stopped, a man stepped in.

He had gorgeous bronze looked-like-he-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair. He looked over at me and I seen that he had beautiful emerald green eyes. My jaw dropped and I had to snap it shut. When he reached over to hit the B button, I noticed that he had on a solid black-probably Gucci-suit on.

"I guess I don't have to hit a button." he chuckled.

"No. I guess our department heads think alike." I smiled.

"I guess so." he smiled. His smile was crooked, and it made my knees go weak.

The elevator ride was relativley quiet after that. The silence wasn't awkward like i thought it would be, it was actually comfortable. We reached the basement with no more interruptions. When the door opened, he held his hand out in front of him, signaling for me to go first.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome, Ms.?"

"Swan. Bella Swan."

"Very James Bond of you, Ms. Swan."

"Please, call me Bella. Mr.?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

I was looking for box numer 5609 when i tripped over my own foot. I prepared myself to fall forward, but before I could, I felt two strong, warm arms encircle me. I tried to hide the blush by looking down, but he lifted my chin. His lips were just cenimeters apart when, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Our moment was ruined by the intercom. "All employees out of vault in two minutes. I repeat two minutes."

I reached around my waist to unlock his hands, but when I looked in his eyes i seen undeniable lust. The way he stared at me had my panties moistening. I only had a second to look, before his lips came crashing down on mine.

He drug his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed and our tongues fought for dominance. I moaned into his mouth as he started unbuttoning my blouse. He slid it down my shoulders letting it drop to the floor. When my shirt was out of the way, he started to kiss my neck, sucking on my pulse point. That's sure to leave a mark, I thought.

My skirt was the next to go. He moved it down slowly, torturing me. My panties were soaked, as he picked me up and sat me on the medal table. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, but they were quickly forgotten when he started to unsnap my bra. He released my breasts from their imprisonment, and i blushed. As i tried to cover myself up, he stopped me.

"You're beautiful." he whispered softly. Making me melt further.

He rolled my nipples in his fingers, then squeezed them, making making moan in pleasure. He started sucking on my pulse point again. I made quick work with his suit jacket and tie. I unbuttoned his shirt and gasped. He didn't have a six pack, he had a freaking twelve pack. I noticed the bulge in his pants and made quick work of those, releasing the strain.

My panties went next as he ran his fingers along my lips, making me moan in pleasure. He rubbed my sensitive clit and that was almost to much. He inserted one fingers and started at a slow pace, two fingers faster pace, three fingers and that sent me over the edge.

"Edward, I need you inside of me. NOW." I demanded.

"Women who take charge turn me on." he said with a sexy smirk.

"NOW. EDWARD." I demanded, again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, squirming.

He bent down and got his wallet out of his pocket. He then took a foil wrapper between his teeth and ripped it open, and put it on himself. I had never seen someone so huge. How is that gonna fit in there, I thought.

"It's okay. I promise to go slow." he said huskily.

He slid me further back on the table and crawled over top of me. He postioned him self at my entrance. He entered me, when he got to my barrier he stopped, letting me adjust to his size. After I told himIi was fine, he pulled out and thrust back in, making me moan in pleasure.

He started pumping in and out of me at a fast pace. I felt a bubble building in my lower stomach. I moaned, this caused him to take my nipple in between is finger and start rolling it. This caused the tightness in my stomach to get worse.

My hips bucked up to meet his every thrust, making him go deeper inside of me. His thrusts got harder and faster as i got closer to my release. He hit the sweet spot and i went over the edge, moaning and screaming his name. He followed suit. When we were finished he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back.

"I think we're stuck in here." I said.

"Oh well, round two?" he asked

"Let's go." I said, as he started kissing my neck.


End file.
